Road Trip!
by Piepiggy21
Summary: Elsie the Hedgehog always wanted a car, but what happens when she steals a car nd goes on the wildest ride of her life, with her best friend sitting beside her?


Hello happy people of the world

Hello happy people of the world! It's me, Piepiggy21, and I have started another fanfic. You're definitely going to get a hoot out of this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters. They belong to the Sega company. I also do not own Elsie the Hedgehog, shadowroxmysox's fan character. However, I do own Alexis the Hedgehog, my fan character.

Road Trip!

It was a beautiful day in Westopolis, the city in the planet of Mobius. The sun was shining, the grass was a perfect shade of green, and all of the Mobians were living their happy and peaceful lives. I was cruising down the highway in my awesome red Hummer with black flames painted on the sides. All the pedestrians stared at my cool vehicle in awe.

"Wow! Elsie's car is so cool!!" I heard a chicken say.

"I wish I had a car like that!" A pig squealed.

"Elsie looks so cool in that car! I love it more than my daughter!" A horse exclaimed. I just breezed by them in my Hummer and rode off into the sunset. I eventually then caught up with my best friend, Alexis the Hedgehog, who was driving in her lavender Mini Cooper Convertible. For some reason she was screaming, "Wake up Elsie, wake up!!"

The Real World

"Elsie, come on! Get out of bed you sleepyhead!!" Alexis hollered while shaking me. I heard her, but I put my covers over my head. She then pushed me off of my bed and turned on what seemed to be the brightest light in the world.

"Fine, I'm up," I said while I stood up to face Alexis.

"Great! Now hurry up and get dressed. I made breakfast for you, and it's getting cold!"

"I should have agreed to live with Cream and her mom," I grumbled.

"Did you say something Elsie?" Alexis asked me.

"Um, I didn't say anything!" I then made a mad dash for the bathroom so she wouldn't be able to ask me any more questions. Alexis just shrugged her shoulders and walked downstairs to the living room so she could watch MTV. How did I know she was watching MTV? I heard the words, "The Real World", blast from her flat screen TV.

3 hours and 45 minutes later

It certainly was a beautiful day in Westopolis. It was just like my dream; the sun was shining brightly, the citizens were living their peaceful and happy lives, and it was a perfect day to ride bikes, swim in a pool, or ride your automobiles alongside the road. I just got my drivers' license 3 weeks ago, but unfortunately I don't have enough money to buy a car. I tried to ask Shadow, Alexis, Sonic, Silver, Rouge, and Blaze if I could drive their cars, but they all said no. I even tried to ask Tails and Knuckles if they could give me money to buy a car, but you know what they told me? You guessed it, no! I even tried to find jobs I could work at that so I can earn money to buy a car, but there were no jobs available! I don't know what else I can do, because I've already tried _everything, _and I _**STILL **_can't get a car!! Well, at least I agreed to go shopping at the mall with Cream, her chao Cheese, Alexis, Amy, and Rouge. Personally, I don't really like to go shopping, but I agreed to go shopping with them because I figured that hopefully shopping would wash away my sorrows. Now I'm inside the Clothing Central store, trying on clothes with the other girls.

"How do you like this one guys?" Alexis asked all of us as she stepped out of her dressing room stall wearing a very sparkly red spaghetti strapped dress that reached her knees. She's having another date with her boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog, and she wanted to look really pretty for him.

"It's too sparkly," Amy replied.

"I agree with Amy. It's a nice dress hun, but its _way _too sparkly," Rouge said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alexis then went back into her stall to try on another dress. I already finished shopping at my favorite store, Hot Topic. I had on a black shirt with the words, "Daddy's Little Punk", on it in big red letters, black jeans, and white sneakers. I was also sitting on a wooden chair, waiting for the others to finish their clothes shopping, with Cheese sitting on my lap. Rouge then came out of her stall wearing a purple shirt with the words, "Chic Chick," on it in black letters, a black skirt that went down to her ankles, and her usual white boots with pink hearts on it.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"I think it looks good on you Rouge! Now buy it so you can be done shopping!" I exclaimed.

"I agree with Elsie. You should buy the outfit Rouge!" Cream piped up.

"Eh, I guess you're right," Rouge said. Then she went back into her stall, came back out wearing her regular outfit, and went to the store counter so she could buy her clothes. Now only Cream, Amy, and Alexis had to buy outfits that they liked and we would all be able to finally leave this store, but knowing them, we were going to be here for a _**LONG **_time!

4 and a half hours later

What did I tell you? We _were _in that stupid store for a long time! Well, eventually Cream, Alexis, and Amy found the clothes that they wanted, bought them, and now they're carrying them in white shopping bags. We _**FINALLY **_left the store! That was a good thing, because I was getting _really _hungry! All of us decided to go and eat at Sushi Central, and once we finished eating there we left the mall. Where are we now? Well, we're all in Rouge's purple C-RV. Shopping eased my pain a little bit, but I still desperately want a car!

"Shopping sure is fun, isn't it Amy?" Cream asked Amy.

"Yeah Cream, it sure is!" Amy replied.

"So, where do you guys want to go next?" Rouge asked us. Then I asked, "Why don't we all go dirt biking?"

"Elsie, I don't think we should dirt bike in our new clothes. Even though my clothes are in a bag, I don't want them to get dirty!" Alexis said. I hate to admit it, but she was right.

"Well, we could visit the guys," Amy said.

"Well, we don't have anything else to do, so, okay, let's go!" Rouge replied as she made a turn for Sonic's house. She was sure that all of the guys were there, and she was right; they _were _there! I rang the doorbell, and Sonic answered it.

"Hey guys, why are you all here?" He asked us.

"We're bored," we all replied. Sonic then said, "Heh, I figured that. Well, come on in! Silver, Tails, Shadow, and I are having a video game tournament. Knuckles is running on my new treadmill. Don't ask me why."

"A video game tournament? What do you mean Sonic?" Cream asked him.

"Well, we're playing a four player racing video game on my PS3. If one of wins, then the rest of us have to give that person 30 bucks," Sonic explained to Cream. I then looked around and I saw that Alexis wasn't outside with us.

"Hey, where'd Alexis go?" I asked.

"I think she's already inside," Rouge told me. Sure enough, when we all went inside Sonic's house, we saw Alexis cuddle up next to Shadow, who was waiting with Silver and Tails for Sonic to come back so all four of them could get back to playing the video game.

"Alright you guys, I'm back," Sonic said as he sat on his couch with the other three guys. Then he unpaused the game and he, Tails, Silver, and Shadow started to race again.

"Alexis, get ready to watch your man dominate this game, and get 39 bucks from each of these bozos!" Shadow yelled.

"Geez Shadow, you don't have to yell!" Silver retorted.

"Hey Silver, your shoe's untied," Tails told Silver with a sneaky grin on his face.

"It is?" Silver asked him. "Let me check to make sure." Silver looked down at his boots and they weren't untied, so when Silver looked up to get back to the game, he saw that he was already _way _behind the other three.

"TAILS!! Why the heck did you do that?! Now I'll _**NEVER **_win!!" Silver whined.

"Ha-ha, that's what you get for being a gullible sucker Silver!" Knuckles told Silver while he ran on Sonic's new treadmill. Sonic always breaks every treadmill that he buys, so he just got this one yesterday and apparently he's letting Knuckles run on it. A few days ago a 5 year old told Knuckles that he was fat and ever since Knuckles has been trying to lose weight. I tried to tell him that he wasn't fat, but Knuckles told me that I was just saying that because I'm his friend. He was right, I was, but honestly, I don't think that Knuckles is really fat. Anyway, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails, were still racing, with Silver way behind, still trying to win. I think that Sonic's going to win, since he's in the lead, but hey, anything can happen.

3 minutes later

"OH YEAH!! I AM VICTORIOUS!!" Tails screamed. Before you ask me, yes, he won the race. Three minutes ago Sonic was in the lead and was about to win, but Amy kissed him on his cheek and he lost focus, causing him to accidentally crash his car into a wall, destroying it. Shadow was just ahead of Tails, but Tails made his car bump into Shadow's, causing Shadow's car to slide off the road and into a mud pit which Shadow couldn't get his car out of. Tails then crossed the finish line.

"It looks like you three owe Tails 30 dollars," I told the three losers.

"Man, I almost won, but Tails bumped me into the stupid mud pit!" Shadow said in misery. Alexis tried to reassure him that everything was alright and it was just a game. Silver, Shadow, and Sonic then took out 30 dollars from their wallets and gave the money to Tails.

"Look you guys, I better get out of here. I have to get ready for my date," Shadow said as he opened Sonic's front door so he could drive in his car to his apartment, which is five minutes away from here. That's when it hit me. I knew that Shadow wouldn't let me drive his car, but if I could just convince him that I'd be careful with it, he'd let me drive his car. I ran outside to talk to him.

"Shadow, could I-" I began to ask him, but he cut me off.

"I know what you're going to ask me, and the answer is no. Remember what you did to Sonic's car?"

"Yeah, yeah, he was trying to teach me how to drive, but I smashed his car into 20 stop signs, ran 12 red lights, hit 50 chili dog stands, and nearly ran over about, I don't know, 123 pedestrians, and when I pulled his car into his driveway and he and I got out of it the car exploded. I was there, Shadow. Do you think I _wouldn't _know what happened to the car?"

"I know, Elsie. Because of what you did to Sonic's car I'm NOT letting you drive mine."

"But I promise I won't do the same thing to your car! I know how to drive now, and I promise I'll be really careful!" I pleaded to him. Knowing Shadow, I could ask him if I could drive his car and pester him about it all day, but he would still say no. Besides, if I kept on asking him, he would get really mad and blow up at me.

"I'm sorry Elsie, but I'm not taking any chances! You are NOT driving my car!" He exclaimed. I sighed and said, "Fine." Then he told me, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." With that, he got inside of his black Honda S2000 convertible with red and orange flames on the side and took off.

It was time to take desperate measures.

6 hours later, at midnight

I opened the door to Alexis' room to wake her up. I was still dressed in my new clothes, but she was dressed in her white night gown with a blue crescent in the middle. She even has matching white boots to go with her night gown, but those were on the floor, sitting beside each other.

"Hey Alexis, wake up!" I yelled while I shook her. She woke up easily, but she woke up with an attitude.

"What do you want Elsie? I'm trying to get some sleep, unlike you. Go back to your freaking bed!" She snapped at me.

"But Alexis, come outside with me! I've got a surprise for you!" I replied back. Alexis said nothing while she got out of her bed, put on her white boots, and followed me outside. When she saw the surprise, she gasped. What is it that she and I saw, you ask? It was Shadow's car. I stole it from the parking lot at the apartment building that he lives in.

"Elsie, have you gone mad?!" She shrieked.

"I know, I stole Shadow's car, but hey, he wouldn't let me drive it, so I had to take desperate measures."

"That's it, I'm calling Shadow," Alexis said as she pulled out her lavender cell phone. I couldn't let her call Shadow, because if she told him that I stole his car, I'd be in BIG trouble, with a capital B.

"Alexis, no! Please, you can't call Shadow!" I wailed. Then she said, "Alright, I won't call Shadow." I sighed in relief, but then she said, "I'm going to call the police!"

"Please Alexis, don't call the police! I don't want to go to jail!!" I pleaded.

"Well, since I'm a forgiving and kind natured person I won't call Shadow or the police, but if you don't put this car back where it came from, I'll have no choice but to warn Shadow, or the law."

"Fine, I'll return the car to its rightful spot in the parking lot, but you're coming with me!" I then grabbed her wrist and I pulled her into Shadow's car. Then I put the keys into the ignition, (Apparently Shadow accidentally left his keys in his car), and took off.

3 hours and 54 minutes later

"Elsie, do you even _know _where we're going?!" Alexis asked me as we rode down the streets of Westopolis. You see, I forgot which apartment building Shadow lives in, and I've been spending the past 3 hours searching for the right one. On the way, I ran a lot of red lights, and now the police are on my trail!

"Don't worry Alexis; I totally know where we're going! I just don't know which freaking apartment building he lives in!" I remarked.

"Look, I've been _trying _to tell you that you've been going the wrong way the whole entire time, but you wouldn't let me speak!!" She yelled.

"I have? Well, tell me where his apartment building is if you know everything Dr. Professor Smarty Pants!"

"Well, first you have to turn around." I looked at Alexis as if she was nuts, and she was. The police were right behind us!

"Are you _**CRAZY?! **_The police are right behind us! We can't just turn around!" Then she told me, "Okay, then I know a shortcut to get to his apartment from here. All you have to do is turn left at the next light, and then once you get down that road the will be a stop sign. Turn right at the stop sign and we're home free."

"Great! Now, let's hurry!" I then turned at the next light we came across. Luckily the light was on green. Unfortunately the police were ganging on us! That's when I decided to floor it. Alexis and I went crazy fast, wrecking the stop sign as I tried to turn Shadow's car right. Once I saw the apartment building, I asked Alexis, "Hey, are you sure that this is the right apartment building?"

"Yes, this is the one. Now, all you have to do is park this car! Then we can make a run for it!" She replied. Parking the car sounds simple, right? It's not. I can't control the car, and there was a wall dead ahead!

"Uh, Alexis? I CAN'T CONTROL THIS FREAKING CAR!! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!" I hollered. Alexis and I braced ourselves as we screamed, knowing that we would crash. Boy, am I in big trouble now or what?

CRASH!!

The next day, at the hospital

Pain. All I feel, is excruciating pain. Pain on my arms, my legs, my back, my feet, everywhere. I heard people sighing for relief as I fluttered my eyes open.

"Wh-where am I?" I managed to ask out loud. Then a yellow fox with two tails approached me. I automatically knew it was Tails.

"You're in the hospital Elsie. You and Alexis got badly beaten up from the car crash last night," he said.

"Where's A-Alexis?" I weakly asked him. Then a blue hedgehog came up to me. Obviously, it was Sonic.

"Well, Alexis got even more bruised up then you. she's bleeding on the inside of her, and the doctors are performing surgery on her in order to stop the bleeding." I can't believe this. Alexis might even die, all because of me. I asked Sonic, "Is she going to be okay? And where's Shadow?"

"Well, the doctors think she'll be okay, but they said that if they don't stop the bleeding soon, then she won't make it. Oh, and Shadow's outside in the waiting room, crying his eyes out. He told us that he didn't want to see you until Alexis was okay," Sonic replied. He then said, "And before you ask me, yes, you're going to have to pay for all of the damages on the car and city property that you destroyed as well as the huge police fine, but don't worry, we'll help you out."

"Thanks. Oh, and tell Shadow to come in here. I want to talk to him privately." Sonic nodded and followed my orders. He went out of the room, and came back dragging Shadow. Without saying a word Sonic and Tails left the room and closed the door, leaving Shadow alone with me.

"Look Elsie, what do you want?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, I'm sorry for what I-"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't fix my car, Elsie. Sorry doesn't help make Alexis get better either. Because of you the woman I love is dying!!" Shadow screeched.

"Look Shadow, I know you're sad, and enraged, but I didn't want this to happen!"

"Well, it did, all because of your selfish needs. I knew how much you wanted a car, and since your 17th birthday is coming up soon I was _planning _on getting one for you, but I don't think you deserve it anymore." Shadow was right. The reason I stole his car was because I just wanted to drive one myself, and that was kind of selfish. Because of me, my best friend might die, and I'll have to pay a LOT of money to pay for the damages. Shadow then said, "Look, I'm out of here. I can't believe you would go this far to drive a freaking car. You and Alexis could've been killed!" Shadow then stormed out the room. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I knew I had to make it up to Shadow, but how? He's never going to forgive me. Hey, I know!

5 weeks later, at Alexis' house

Well, today's my 17th birthday. Shadow's still not talking to me, but he was really happy because yesterday Alexis got released from the hospital! I got out 3 weeks ago. Now everyone's at my party, including Shadow. I had a huge surprise for him.

"Hey guys, let's go outside! I have something special that I want to show a certain someone!" I told everyone. We all went outside to Alexis' front yard, where there was something covered in an orange covering sheet and was on her driveway.

"Look Shadow, I bought this just for you! I hope you can forgive me!" I said. Shadow just rolled his eyes and folded his arms. I then took the orange sheet off of the object, and everyone gasped at the object. Shadow unfolded his arms and stared at it with his eyes ad mouth wide open. The object was a brand new black 2008 Toyota Sequoia with orange and red flames painted on the side. You won't believe this, but Shadow actually ran up and hugged me!

"Oh, thank you Elsie! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" He hollered.

"Aw, it was the least I could do! Besides, you deserve a car _way _more than I do. So, are we still friends?" Shadow let go of me and said, "Yeah, I forgive you, so we're still friends. Tomorrow, we can go to the car dealership store and you can pick out a car. I'll buy it, no matter what the price for it is."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad that you and Elsie are friends again!" Alexis squealed as she hugged her man tightly and kissed him on his lips. After she pulled away and let go of him, he fainted! Eh, that's typical.

The End!


End file.
